


Just a Workplace Romance

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FBI agents, M/M, Priests, Teddy Bear Doctors, roley play, wildlife agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean does not fuck his brother Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Workplace Romance

Dean does not fuck his brother Sam.

Dean may have, on occasion – many, many occasions – touched his brother inappropriately, dry humped a little while they were sparring, rested his hand on that hard thigh while he was driving, curled up against his warmth in the same shitty bed of a shitty motel, kissed him deep after patching him up cause it was another fight they didn’t die in and those puppy eyes hazed with stolen pain pills just made Dean want to give, but the one thing Dean did not do was fuck his brother.

However, if, dressed casually in outdoors clothes for a case that took them deep into cold woods, Wildlife Service Agent Ford fucked Agent Hamill on the soft mossy patch of earth cradled between the gnarly exposed roots of an ancient tree, pressing his ‘fellow agent’ down, coldness of the earth seeping through jean clad knees contrast to the warmth of dappled sunlight against the bow of his back, well, that was just a work affair.

That sure wasn’t as weird as the one time that Father Simmons had Father Frehley down on his knees for something entirely different than a prayer in the cramped guest bathroom of a grieving families house, back pressed against the mirror while one hip was cocked up resting on the corner of the porcelain sink and Father Frehley’s long legs were bent up in an awkward crouch while he swallowed down Father Simmons offering, because honestly blasphemy didn’t rank too high on his give a shit scale. 

Course that couldn’t hold a fucking flame to the weirdness that was the one time they had wrapped up a case, were drinking a few cold ones back in the motel, and even though they’d kind of already discarded their aliases and it was just a joke to begin with, Dean turned around when a curious and amused voice asked “Teddy Bear Doctors?”, huffing out a laugh over all the weird shit that had gone down in that town, but yeah, Teddy Bear Doctors, he could go with that, which led to some kinky ass ‘medical inspections’ for different ‘teddy diseases’ and the little red bow tie on his ‘patient’ made Dean want to burst into a fit of snarky laughter, but he was too needy for broad warm hands and that wicked tongue that knew just how to twist around his dick and damn who knew teddy bear play was a thing.

It almost seemed normal then in comparison when FBI Agent Robert Plant had Agent Jimmy Page bent over a police station desk in the dark when they’d broken in to check some records still wearing their suits from the day, and Agent Page kept tossing his stupid long hair back as he bent over a file drawer flicking through manila folders with his hands while his pink lips were stretched around the flashlight and Agent Plant tried to remind him that long hair was so totally against regulation and Agent Page should really cut it, but then somehow it ended up he had Agent Page bent over the desk fucking into him hard and fast with that long hair wrapped up in his fist and huh, it was kind of useful after all to pull his large broad framed body back with every thrust and make the long line of his back arch when Agent Plant pulled roughly. 

But then Agent Young decided he should reprimand Agent Angus for his very non regulation car,- dude no insulting baby – and the spat lasted long enough till they were making their way back to baby in a dirty back alley and Agent Young got Agent Angus bent over her hood trapped between the sleek cold metal of his non regulation car and the hard heat of his fellow Agent kicking his legs apart and pinning him down by the nape of his neck, the cheap fabric of an ‘FBI’ suit rubbing against his exposed ass when pants were just barely pushed enough out of the way to get a quickie in cloaked by shadows and the thick rectangle of his ‘FBI’ badge in his coat’s breast pocket rubbed against his nipple through a thin button down. 

So maybe Dean thinks fucking his little brother Sam is a no no. But workplace romance, that’s just common, plenty of people have office affairs or meet their significant other’s through a common job. Hell, put people in a close environment where they have to work together, get to know each other, interact on a regular basis, it’s no wonder shacking up with a co worker is so common.


End file.
